Broken Pieces
by shironi27
Summary: After escaping from the wizarding world Harry, Draco, George and Severus start there new coven in Canada. Trying to forget the past and hide from their new enemy. They get a surprise visit from some of the Cullens and there fates entwine.
1. Chapter 1

Edwards P.O.V.

As we entered the gloomy field we heard a terrible cry one filled with sorrow and remorse, pain and suffering. In front of us we saw a raven haired boy with skin as white as snow who was crying tears of blood over a fallen dear. His shirt which was once blue was now blood soaked red. We entered the opening of trees and Carlisle spoke, "He's one of us."

"But, he's crying? How's that possible?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle looked towards me and asked, "Edward what is he thinking?"

I peered into the boy and was flooded by memories. Faces flashed in his mind, a voice was laughing cruelly and then I was pushed from his mind as all went blank. "I don't know." I finally replied as the boy now started to stand aware of our presence.

"Jasper what do you feel."

"He's a whirlwind of emotion. There's pain, suffering, remorse, anger, and grief. He's gone through something terrible." I could see Jasper struggling with the mixture of his feelings and if he wasn't a vampire he would have passed out on the spot.

"Guys he's coming over here." Squeaked Alice, I could sense the fear in her voice and I looked towards the boy and saw his eyes. They were black, despite the fact that he just fed and cold. I stiffened even Jasper who was considered the most experienced out of all of us when it came to fighting seemed scared. The whole group seemed to stiffen in fear in front of the boy who looked no older than 15.

Finally he spoke, "If you are here to kill me, I won't put up a fight, but if it's my friends," at this his face turned stone cold and his voice sent a shiver up my spine, "I will kill you with thought a second's hesitation." He clenched his fist and as he waited for an answer he looked into all our eyes.

Alice finally spoke, "Were not here to kill you or your friends we just came to hunt, we didn't mean to," at this she hesitated choosing her words carefully, "Interrupt you." He starred at her finally nodding and accepting her answer.

"There's a heard of dear about 3 kilometers due east and bears just up ahead." He pointed in the direction of the dear and bears, his voice just as cold and distant as before but without the anger and with what seemed like a British accent.

"Thank you," said Carlisle walking towards the boy, "Were sorry we frightened you. We were unaware of the existence of a third coven of vegetarian vampires."

"It's fine," he said starring into the woods, "We introduced ourselves to the Volturi about a month ago, so our existence is still unknown." He finally turned to us and gazed into my family's eyes and finally into mine. He suddenly stiffened and held in an unneeded breath and quickly turned away.

I noticed right before he turned a black chain and collar on his neck, arms and legs making a small sharp noise as metal hit metal. He started speaking quickly, "Once you're done hunting please come introduce yourselves to the coven, my maker would like to meet you." With that the raven haired boy was gone and I released my held in breath taking in his sent for the first time. It was like the earth and wildflowers so natural as if calling me to follow it and grab him in my arms and never let go, but he also smelled of blood, dried, old blood that wasn't his own.

My eyes widened in shock, my fated. He's my fated. My mate for life.

The silence was broken by Jasper, "Should we go?" He asked also starring into the direction where the boy retreated.

"We have too," spoke Carlisle "If we don't it'd be rude. Do you see anything dangerous Alice?"

Alice whispered still trying to calm herself, "It will be fine." Finally gaining her composure, "There are only four of them, all male, 3 teens and one adult."

Carlisle nodded then looked to me, "What was he thinking?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. At first I saw memories, but when he noticed us it was like something pushed me out. Then his mind was black and I couldn't hear anything."

"Strange." Carlisle thought on it for a second before speaking again, "We should hunt then meet with the coven maybe then we'll get our answers." We split up as we went to find our meals, but the boy kept popping up into my thoughts, he was my mate, my fated and he obviously knew as well since he held his breath after he smelled me, but why would he react that way? Why run? How could he cry and why was he in chains? This all flashed through my mind as I went to meet up with the others. Hopefully I'll get some answers.

Authors Note~~~

Ok guys so thats the end! This is my first story on here and I wanna make it a multi-chapter story, not sure how long though it all depends on you guys. Leave your reviews good or bad I accept them all! If you like it I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V.

So that was the Cullen coven. It couldn't have been all of them though. Severus said there were seven of them, but there were only four of them and I didn't sense anyone else. The rest must be in Washington I believe. Hmmm… Interesting, I wonder why?

The forest scenery rushed pass and I let the wind calm myself as I tried to figure out what to do with him. He smelled of rain, flowers that once grew at the Burrow and the wood of a broomstick handle. It was an intoxicating smell and this showed all the signs that he was my fated, but that doesn't matter I can't and I won't acknowledge this. Anyone I've ever cared for or loved has been either tortured or killed. It's my fault that Ron and Hermione are dead and that George and Draco now suffer the same fate as me. I ruined all their lives, and I'll make sure that my mate will not suffer because of me.

I slowed to a walk as I neared a clearing in the dense woodland forest. There laid our cozy, grey cottage. It looked dreary, but thanks to Draco the inside is pleasant and comfortable. We live in the Canadian wilderness about 200 miles away from civilization. Thanks to apparition it's not far if we need something, but we have all we need here. Severus chose this spot, because of this so we shouldn't have to move within the next 50 years or more.

I strolled into the living room to be greeted by George and Draco. George seemed to be working on one of his newest invention. He puts all his energy into creating new products for the muggle world and Weasely Wizarding Wheezes. It's mostly to keeps his mind off the past. Everyone here has something they do so they don't think about the past. Severus studies herbs and tries to make natural medicine almost as potent as potions, but something that muggles can use as well. While Draco drowns himself in books and his own writings, which he seemed to be doing now.

"Hey guy's where's Severus? We're going to have company soon." I stated as I walked in finally getting the other boys attention.

"Company?" questioned Draco looking up from his book.

"Yes, I met some of the Cullen's while hunting and invited them over."

"That's a good idea, Severus has wanted to meet Carlisle since the Volturi spoke of him and the Denali clan," replied Draco standing from the couch and heading to the fireplace.

"So where is he?"

"He went into town to get a few things from the apothecary, but should be back any minute now." Mumbled George, mulling over some papers.

I dropped onto the couch completely taking it up while Draco got the fire going. Not that we need it, since we don't get cold, but it made the room more peaceful. "Hey, I was sitting there!" Shouted Draco once he turned around and noticed me.

"The key word being 'were' in that sentence Draco." I smirked up at him as he glared at me.

Unfortunately his eyes got that evil Malfoy glint in them and I knew this was going to be more trouble than it was worth, which proved my theory to be correct, because in a few swift seconds He was sitting right on top of me. "Hey, get off your heavy!" I shouted squirming under him trying to free myself. The only thing that did though was make Draco put more pressure on my chest and make my chains clink louder.

"This should teach you from taking my spot," smirked the blonde before calling over to George, "George why don't you join me? It's actually quite comfortable."

Said redhead finally looked away from his work and his eyes glinted mischievously at the scene before him, "Don't mind if I do Draco. After all the older brothers should always teach the younger ones manners." As he said this he plopped down on my stomach right next to Draco making a big 'oomph' sound.

"Geez get off, you guys are heavy!" I whined, anything to get them off me.

"Please you don't feel a thing, besides your punishment has just begun." Smirked Draco the evil glint in his eyes going full force, "Why else do you think I called for George?"

It seemed George understood, because he quickly pulled his mate into an intense kiss. "No please, stop! Draco I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I swear!" I pleaded as there kiss deepened and my struggles increase ten-fold causing my chains to rattle even more. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes the couple parted and let me free.

"I hope you learned your lesson or else your punishment will be ten times worse next time, little brother," smirked Draco leaning into George, while the other male rested his head on the blondes shoulders.

"Got it." I replied quickly running from the room. Vampires like other magical creatures have mates. People they are naturally attracted to and once found stay together forever. Mates usually complement each other or just click. We have no choice over who our mate will be, but it was a surprise for Severus and I when we found out Draco and George were mate. It was really funny at first, because Draco tried to ignore the bond and would run from George every chance he got, but after the redhead cornered him and finally got to talk about their 'problem' it was easily sorted. They started spending more time together and in no time they became lovers. It was annoying at first and Severus and I quickly evacuate the room or house when they start to flirt. Aside from that they make each other happy and it takes some of the sadness away in this homey cottage.

Speaking of mates, what do I do about mine? I walked into the bathroom and took a good look at myself in the mirror. Gone was the seventeen year old boy-who-lived. Gone was the carefree happy attitude, smiles and bright green eyes filled with life. There in the mirror stood a boy who looked fifteen with a suppressing aura. Light scars littered his body and face and his dead eyes, that once glittered a beautiful killing curse green, were now blank orbs without life. The worst thing about this, this vampire were the blasted chains.

I tugged at the black chains for what seemed to be the millionth time, taking out my frustration on them. Damn them, damn them and the wizarding world, because of these stupid midnight black chains I can't move on. I'm forced to remember my past, because of them I can't have a mate. With that thought I focused and whispered a few spells that would keep my mate from realizing were meant to be. After introductions I'll bring him to the side away from everyone and erase his memories. He'll forget that we're mates and hopefully that will keep him safe and away from this blasted curse.

"Harry!" yelled George, "the guests are here." At that I rushed out of the bathroom and took a sharp turn, a bit too sharp. I tumbled down the stairs falling into a big heap on the floor. "Nice entrance there little bro, very classy."

"Aren't we supposed to be graceful?" asked Draco looking down at me with a smirk.

"We are, but you know Harry he can't even get out of the floo without tripping," George chucked.

"His clumsiness must be in his genes," smirked Draco. While this conversation went on I propped myself up and glared at them from the floor.

"Harry," spoke Severus, "if you are done making a fool of yourself we have guest and I would like to start introductions." His voice was cold, but you could see the amusement in his eyes and I quickly stood brushing myself off. At this Severus nodded and led everyone to the couches, the Cullen's sitting on one side and everyone else on the other.

I took this time to examine the Cullen's, or at least the ones that were present and looked each one over, but my eyes were quickly drawn to my bronze haired mate who was looking at me with eyes filled with confusion although his face portrayed no emotions.

This was when Severus started to introduce us.

Sorry for the long wait, I'll try an update regularly. Review if you want and feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
